vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zentreya
Zentreya, is the leader and founder of the A.L.A, the Anti-Lewd Army, and often called the Red Devil, who commands the most powerful military power and often seeks war, whether that's by disputes or because of Lewdist territory. She is considered violent yet conniving, but beneath the cold and manipulative exterior is something warm-hearted. Who is Zentreya? The strict silhouette of a ruthless leader, a blood-soaked suit, and an evil, scheming face, actually hides the true Zentreya underneath. Zentreya has been around forever but has recently been getting more and more involved with recent storylines in VRChat, and the community has opened their arms to welcome her into it, though she was part of it since she started a YouTube journey. She is considered good friends with Joey Bagels, Lanfear, Kuri, and several other members behind the scenes. Biography & History Origins: Early life and military career Born into a wealthy family, her father was a general of a large military, her mother a doctor who put all others above herself. At the age of 7, she lost her mother to a disease, and her father disappeared. Left in despair, she was thrust into the military on her father's side. Unsatisfied and worn out, she abandoned the lifestyle a few months later. She fell into a deep pit of loss, loneliness, and self-destruction. She began pleading for help. And she got an answer from something, something that has yet to be awakened. She enlisted into the military once again, this time with a new found spark. Unknown to why she developed an absolute hatred to everything lewd. Seeing this development, she was found unfit for combat in the military and thrown out. She moved back into the family of Ashunera and Nimewe but felt different. The father of the two sisters Magnanix was something she did not approve of and left. Fast forwarding to the present (in a previous Cycle) Moving forward to the present, she began raising her own military power. She was cold and calculative, going as far as to execute members of her own military who even showed signs of lewd behavior without hesitation, earning her the nickname the Red Devil, with her glowing Red Hair and blood tattered clothes. She soon amassed a large enough army and raised her own banner under the name of the A.L.A, or Anti-Lewd Army with her best friend Punished Yang. She went even as far as announcing the eradication against anything lewd in VRChat in public and announced war against the L.4.L, the VRPD, the VRChat Community, and even other members such as Shai, Ikrium, Kuri, Xigneon, Oathmeal, and Ryan. Slowly she began taking control of small territories of the metaverse. But it soon became an overwhelming fighting against large odds. Having no allies, she pushed her army back and holds a small fraction of the VRChat worlds. The adornment of her army usually brands the A.L.A logo. Recent developments have caused her to soften up though, with interactions from Lanfear, Oathmeal (even though she still is wanted and teases her), Kuri, and Ikrium, going as far as to even team up with them in light of the situation of 'Chipz/Lanfear situation' and assaulting the club, and even joining Joey Bagels in a meeting. For some reason, when she and Joey Bagels met, she has changed even more. She still holds hatred for the lewds of the world but is suddenly having a large change of heart, even trying to grab at Joey's attention for "affection", and it's unknown if she wants to pursue Joey, stating that she feels like she is not compatible with anyone. But its clear that her mother's side is now taking over, showing mercy to others who she deems lewd, and she is finding herself more and more lost, unable to figure out what is causing this change of character. She is slowly regaining her memories, going as far as to state to others that she is not blood-related nor even family. She still has not regained her memories of her Mother or Father, but she has gained enough to know that she doesn't remember growing up with them. Zentreya's involvement in the Crossover Chronicle (WIKI ADMIN: To be added - the RP is officially over; we are taking a look at characters and updating their histories accordingly.) Zentreya was said to be the cause of the whole 'cycles going out of balance' by several sources involved. She apparently got too close to Joey Bagels, which upset Lanfear, sending the cat girl to go adventure on her own. (It was really just a huge misunderstanding.) Zen's ALA RP Since her sister's re-arrival, Zentreya has abandonded the A.L.A base and now has a hide out she sleeps in. She also can not enter her own home due to either Abysma or the yet to be seen Carmella. Her recent dating of VII has lead to the same can of worms to be opened once more, as Carmella and Abysma are now back and ready to attempt to get Zentreya out of the way for Medusa. Zentreya has recently been more paranoid now, even to the point of breakdowns, like she had recently, where she waited for VII to return, and set about, acting like a panic'd house wife, before traveling to a playground and openly sobbing she can't have children. She also has joined The Demon Dogs in an attempt to pay respects to her recently 'dead' friend, Sora Ichi, as well as possibly finding a safe place to hide. She also had a fondness for Nez, and treated the energetic Neko as her own offspring, and is severely devastated Nez died. But the small Neko is still watching her from the heavens. ALA Revamp Zentreya has expressed interest in doing a new ALA based RP. Family It was revealed recently that Zentreya actually has a blood sister, only known as Medusa. The family got weird when the daughter of PunishedYang was in actuality, Shiro. Shiro then adopted Zentreya, along with Kirbynite, Altreya, and Medusa, (it's unconfirmed if she's the biological mother of these four.). Shiro, being a den mother, slowly absorbed Nimewe as a children and stands as their surrogate mother. Zentreya herself, adopted three children, who, sadly, died by Medusa hand. These children were LuLu, Hoppi and Nez. Her current only living child is Saranavii. She's also mad and jealous that Kirby got married and strangled Fruity Parfait when she finally met her. (This was in the Revamp Timeline.) And she promptly strangled her. The Turn? Despite being part of the Anti-Lewd Army, Zentreya, is often criticised about her body and swimwear, has started a somewhat noticeable change, going as far as to state crazy ideas of her and Joey. Going as far as to state that she wanted to see the abs of Joey Bagels, despite being Anti-Lewd. Why the change and what is really changing her? Possible schemes? Zentreya, known as a Scheme-Machine, has multiple plans. Including: * Marrying into the Bagel Family to get to Lanfear. (Plan hit a snag since she actually fell in love with Joey.). * Her recent team up with KimplE to eradicate all lewd in the VRChat world. * Retaking the A.L.A and stopping it from crumbling. Alternate roleplaying personas Zentreya portrays many different characters. *Abysma - One of the 'muscle' and Fearsome Generals of the A.L.A *Carmella *Hoppi - Known to tear off peoples faces *Lady Z *LuLu - Loves spooky things, is mischievous and known to cause trouble. *Medusa - Character introduced in A.L.A. Season Two *Nez - Yang has called Nez 'Over active, Hyper active' and usually 'breaks things'. *V4LK-YR13 - A character in Sora Fantasy VII RP *Zenchi - Casual wear character. *Zentreya (Sora Fantasy) - Alter ego of Zentreya unique to Sora Fantasy VII RP. Trivia *Zentreya's RPer has several other characters she plays as, including LuLu, Nez, Carmella, Lady Z the Blonde Goddess, V4LK-YR13, Hoppi ,Abysma and Zentreya's estranged sister, Medusa. *Her love for catgirls has led to her being nicknamed 'Zentrenya'. *So far, Zentreya has appeared three times in Nagzz's videos. The public loves her. *Despite being Lanfear's rival for Joey's love, Zentreya helped take care of the children when Joey and Lanfear are overwhelmed. *In most of her appearances, she wears military-style uniforms. *She currently seeks to eradicate Lewdists, even if it meant eradicating the family tree. *Zen has shown her softer side, serenading her chat with the ending theme of the anime InuYasha. *Zentreya currently has an infatuation with Joey after "being confessed" to supposedly. **There may or may not have been a little "flirting" in chat. (Discord or otherwise) **Joey had outright rejected her previously, a decision which would be overturned later on. **However, Joey likes her enough to possibly take her to the VRChat Prom. **Oddly enough, Zentreya was one of the first on the scenes when news of Chipz and Lanfear were possibly flirting. It is unknown why she was one of the first responses. **Joey owes Zentreya a dinner due to a T-shirt that is now on sale. **Zentreya sent Joey a letter in his recent video asking him to Send Noods. **She is currently one of the only people to own a Joey Bagels body pillow (the other is reserved for Lanfear, while the originals are on Egg and The Great Doggo. **However, Zentreya recently, after hanging out with Chipz, stated the 'Zenzz21' ship is dead. **However, after dating VII, she said she wasn't happy, and actually afraid. She learned about Joey Bagels from ProphET^, and is eager to meet him. (With a knife.) *Zentreya, after a short while, is now back on the dating scene, seeing if she's compatible with ProphET^. However, this could be a scheme from the A.L.A leader. (Confirmed) *Zen's hair glows in the dark. *Zentreya herself has said she's not actually blood-related to Ashunera and Nimewe. *She also doesn't enjoy tentacles. *Zentreya is the master of "BOI". She's also good at the T-Pose. *Zentreya, on May 29th, visited the club owned by Chipz, but it seemed to be on fire, beating a quick retreat, Zentreya ran into the Presentation room. *It seems a rumor that Zentrenya is progressively becoming more true, but it's thought she may not be an actual Neko, but a NekoYama, ''a cat demon. *In a checkers game against Joey Bagels, it was discovered that, despite being a scheming mastermind, she was terrible at the game. *She CLAIMS it was all a ploy to win, but she's kinda dumb in general. *She microwaves salads. *An odd turn of events has happened where a manga the Wiki editor Lamango has been reading (''Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san) suddenly revealed a character in Vol. 14, Chapter 118, which bears a STRIKING resemblance to the A.L.A leader, named Makyouin Ouga. ''Originally, the only difference besides the hair being inked in black, was a scar on Ouga's face, but Zentreya's new model has revealed two scars. She shares this trait with Lucky. *She has gotten back to her own RP child, the A.L.A Arc, after a bit of absence from 'serious' RP, to focus on helping progress the Sora Fantasy series, working on models, and relaxing. *She's sought after by many people in VRChat for some reason. *Zentreya is scheduled to appear in ThatOneRebel's Ultimate Waifu Challenge. She sadly couldn't make it due to scheduling her appearance with her on going involvement with the Sora Fantasy VII RP, as well as getting home from work late, and her replacement accepted bribes to be the 'worst waifu'. *She big ghey babby. *Zentreya labeled PeanutbutterX5 as #bestgirl during a stream *She is often mistaken for a wall now. *Due to being tired, she screwed up writing, writing "idea good", leading one person to compare her to a caveman. *Zentreya and Joey, despite not knowing each other, the people role playing them are good friends and often meme on each other. *Zentreya is slowly gaining her memories back. *It turns out Nyami isn't Zentreya's at all. Nyami was adopted by Xigneon when he and Zentreya were together. Zen longs to form a mother's bond with a child, biologically, and is either sterile or she's afraid the demon powers passed onto her would be given to the child. *Zentreya is one of the NPCs that will assist the hero (Joey Bagels) in the new VRChat RPG, VRChat Heroes. Oddly, her character bugged and never appeared in the Bar with other members of the community (same with Rad.) *She currently, is the only VRChatter to be in two RPGs related to the game. *While visiting a public world, a giant robot labeled Zentreya as 'Zentreeya'. *During a stream, Cece challenged Zentreya to smash. Zen lost and had to listen to "''AND YOU TAKE THE MOON" on repeat for an hour. *Zentreya instantly adopted Saranavii as a daughter upon meeting her. In Roleplay, it was explained Saranavii was actually born from Zentreya to an unnamed father (Pookz). Gallery Smug.png|Zentreya visiting Club Rogue. Zentreya swimsuit.jpg|Hubba hubba New Zen.png|Zentreya's new scarred model. Zentreya Manga.png|Makyouin Ouga, Zentreya's Manga look alike Zen civilian.png|Civilian Zen kirbyzen.png|Zen with her little brother Kirbynite Zen and Mako.png|Zentreya and her adopted daughter, Mako. Links Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/zentreya YouTube: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCVLsPBwDtv7n7FZLiOsvhSQ Twitter: https://twitter.com/zentreya Category:Characters Category:People Category:Zentreya's Characters Category:Demons